Yume
by AishaUchiha
Summary: La oscuridad me rodea… no sé donde estoy, ni quién soy, solo sé que estoy perdida en esta inmensa oscuridad. De repente un sentimiento se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, sigo sin ver nada pero me recorre toda la espina dorsal como si fuese una parte de mí. Odio. Puro Odio. AU.
1. Elfen Lied

_**"**__**Yume"**_

Género: Horror.

Anime: Elfen Lied.

AU.

Gore.

POV Lucy todo el tiempo.

Blablablá – narrado.

"Blablablá" – Dialogo (frases en voz alta).

Ratiom M: por la violencia de los actos.

**_La oscuridad me rodea… no sé donde estoy, ni quién soy, solo sé que estoy perdida en esta inmensa oscuridad. De repente un sentimiento se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, sigo sin ver nada pero me recorre toda la espina dorsal como si fuese una parte de mí. Odio. Puro Odio._**

_Capitulo 1: _Elfen Lied.

La vista se me aclara un poco, veo ligeros borrones en un principio, pero después todo se vuelve más claro. El color negro que antes predominaba mi vista, ahora lo sustituye el rojo.

Abro los ojos horrororizada. Sé qué ha pasado algo malo, pero no sé exactamente qué ha ocurrido, varios cuerpos se encuentran delante de mí cubiertos de ese liquido rojo que predomina todo el cuarto en donde me hayo. Mi mente empieza a recordar algo, una especie de cinta con imágenes y palabras sueltas aparece delante de mi mente.

"Ellos son mis compañeros de clase"

Las palabras salen de mi boca, pero no me reconozco ese tono de voz ronco y rasposo que tienen mis cuerdas bocales.

"Yo lo he hecho"

Miro de nuevo la escena delante de mí. Entra una luz suave por las rendijas rotas de las persianas de las ventanas de la clase, lo que me hace visualizar al detalle todo a mi alrededor. Los cuerpos son irreconocibles. Desperdigados por las mesas y el suelo en posiciones demasiado dolorosas para poder estar respirando y el líquido espeso y rojo cubriéndolo todo como un gran manto carmín.

Yo permanezco de pie en medio del desastre, con mi ropa rasgada y manchada viéndolo todo, como si no fuera parte de ese escenario macabro. Mis piernas por fin reaccionan y se ponen en movimiento, aunque pesadamente empiezo a andar hacia la salida de clase, la cual tiene la puerta abierta.

Algo detiene mis pasos. Mi mirada se dirige hacia abajo y me encuentro con un bate de béisbol. Lo reconozco.

"Es mío"

A pesar del terror que siento en las entrañas, mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo y agarro el bate con una mano. La punta que sirve para golpear roza casi con el suelo, pero se pueden oír aún así las gotas de sangre resbalando por el borde de la madera.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a estar erguido mirando la salida al final del pasillo lleno de los típicos casilleros de estudiantes, solo que un poco más destartalados de lo normal, con las esquinas más desgastadas y con alguna sustancia no identificable en las rejillas.

Empiezo a andar, aunque en realidad quiero correr. Mi cuerpo no quiere hacerme caso. Yo quiero huir de ese caos y saber lo que ha pasado.

"Has sido tú"

Esa no era mi voz. Por lo menos no era la voz que había oído antes. Mi cabeza no se quiere girar, pero puedo escuchar pesados pasos detrás de mí. Avanzo por el pasillo con el bate todavía en la mano pero despacio, esperando a poder atacar lo que me persigue.

Lo siento justo detrás de mí, levanto el bate y me giro, pero mi cuerpo se paraliza en ese instante. Detrás de mí no había una sola persona, estaban todos los de mi clase. Todos los cuerpos demacrados de mi salón de clases mi miraban inquisitivamente. En un momento, saltaron sobre mí y todo se volvió nuevamente oscuro. Lo último que llegué a ver fue el símbolo que puntualicé como del instituto.

Una E enlazada con una L de forma extraña, formando una especie de lazo irrompible. De color rosa como mi cabello, se alzaba en la inmensa oscuridad.

Mi instituto, "Elfen Lied".

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bienvenidos a otro de mis fanfics! y a los que lean esta historia como la primera tambien bienvenidos! ^^ **

**U/U este Drable se me ocurrió después de soñar algo parecido los días anteriores, no era con lucy de elfen lied pero yo le di los toques para que pareciera más de la serie aunque obviamente es de un universo alternativo. o.o ya que tiene la personalidad de lucy y de nyu mesclada, pero están como estudiantes de un instituto.**

**Van a ser una serie de drables con la misma temática de ahora en adelante.**

**Nota: Yume significa sueño en japonés, entenderán porque le puse ese titulo más adelante :3 **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia.**

**Es la primera historia gore que escribo espero sus opniones con gusto muchas gracias y neko besitos a todos! ^^-**


	2. Primer intento

_**"Yume"**_

Género: Horror, Gore.

Anime: Elfen Lied.

POV Lucy todo el tiempo.

Blablablá – narrado.

"Blablablá" – Dialogo (frases en voz alta).

Ratiom M: por la violencia de los actos.

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 2: primer intento._

Abro levemente los ojos "¿Estoy muerta?" la pregunta flota en el profundo silencio. Se me aclara la vista y de nuevo estoy en la misma escena del principio. Los cadáveres de mis compañeros se arremolinan a mi alrededor llenos de sangre igual que la última vez. Quiero salir de allí cuanto antes.

Me dirijo al pasillo de nuevo, y miro el bate a la puerta de la clase. Recuerdo lo que pasó con los cuerpos y sin cogerlo sigo caminando hacia la salida. No creo que me sirva de mucho si me paro a atacar de nuevo. Camino porque mi cuerpo no quiere correr, sigue sin obedecerme como debería.

Las taquillas siguen ahí, igual de sucias y desgastadas que antes, pero no me paro a inspeccionarlas. Sigo caminando cuando empiezo a oír ruidos detrás de mí. Si fuera consciente de mis actos, seguro que tendría la piel erizada.

"Has sido tú"

Las voces de ellos vuelven a hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez no pienso girarme, sigo adelante lo más rápido que me deja mi cuerpo. Quizás si debería de haber cogido el bate.

"demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos"

Mi voz sigue resultando rasposa al oírme, no es exactamente la mía.

Por fin llego a la salida del pasillo, dando a un patio bañado por la luz de la luna. El pasillo de madera reluce bajo el resplandor de esta y delante de mí se extiende un camino entre el césped recién cortado.

¿Recién? El ruido de los cadáveres detrás de mí ha parado y me doy el alivio de poder mirar atrás. El pasillo esta vacío. Vale, ahora solo tengo que salir de aquí y buscar a alguien.

Voy a poner un pie fuera de las planchas de madera, cuando oigo otro ruido a mi izquierda. Me giro para encontrarme con un niño pequeño moreno con una corta-césped entre sus pequeñas manitas.

Él parece intacto y al parecer no es un cadáver. Lo extraño es que me recuerda a alguien conocido pero no sé quién es.

"Me llamo Kota"

La voz es suave y cálida como si estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta que nunca formulé. Iba a hablar cuando dijo una frase que me dejó helada.

"Tu mataste a mi papá"

En ese momento el ruido de la maquina en las manos del niño se hizo más fuerte y supe que tenía que salir de allí corriendo, pero lo único que hice fue llorar. Las gotas de agua salada se escurrían por mis mejillas sin querer parar. Y la corta-césped se acercaba rápidamente.

Cuando sentí las cuchillas en mi tobillo, supe quién era ese niño, que lo conocía y que lo que había dicho era verdad. Y me dolía en el alma que lo supiera, por alguna razón lo único que pude hacer fue llorar hasta que la pérdida de sangre fue demasiada para perder la consciencia.

.

.

.

-Continuará-

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a la 2ª parte de Yume! :3**

**Como dije en el primer capitulo esta inspirada en un sueño (el único sueño gore que he tenido u.u) **

**Cuando sale el niño en el sueño era el hermano de la protagonista, pero aquí decidí poner a Kota para relacionarlo más con la serie en sí.**

**Me quedó demasiado cortito u.u lo siento.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, si veis algo que destacar no dudéis en decirlo, siempre es bueno saber los fallos y si dejan reviews mejor que mejor! ^^**

**Muchos neko-besitos para todos!**


End file.
